Completely Crazy Idea
by 8711
Summary: Perry has this idea. This crazy idea. It involves a request to his nemesis.  Takes place after Across the Second Dimension.
1. Completely Crazy Idea

**So, basically I hated that at the end of A.T.S.D. they had to have their memories wiped. So I came up with this story. I hope y'all like it! Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb-or Perry (wish I did!)**

* * *

><p><strong>11:32 a.m.<strong>

The boys were already in the backyard, building something that would enable them to step inside a movie. But Perry was uninterested in their creation. He had one though on his mind. He had been toying with the idea for a few weeks now, and finally, he had decided he was going to carry it out. It was a completely crazy idea, but it might work.

Dr. D. had been quiet for the past two days, and Perry predicted that if he didn't create some new Inator within the week, he would be sent by Major Monogram to check out what was going on.

Well, he guessed he would never find out if his prediction would be justified.

**11:34 a.m.**

_Dooby, dooby, doo bah_

_Dooby, dooby, doo bah_

Donning his fedora, Perry slipped away, activating a switch that opened a secret entrance into his lair. As he rode the elevator down, he fingered the locket hidden by his fur. Shaped like one of his feet, it contained a picture of his younger self, as well as a younger Phineas and Ferb. He looked at the pictures, remembering how he had snatched the locket off and handed it to Phineas.

When the boys had first found out that he was Agent P, they had been sad and hurt that he hadn't told them. But the day had turned out to be the best day ever. For him, as well as for Phineas and Ferb. He hadn't wanted them to have their memory wiped. Yes, he would have done anything to stay with them. But now, he realized he would rather give up his work as an undercover agent, let them know his true identity, let them remember the best day ever, and stay with them, than allow them to live in ignorance.

He couldn't do that to them.

The enormous screen was blank when he entered the room, but that was to be expected. He was coming here of his own accord.

So how was he going to do this?

He was slightly embarrassed at the prospect of what was to come, but he jumped into his hovercraft and flew out into the bright, blue sky.


	2. A Request From Your Nemesis

**Here's the 2nd chapter. Hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>11:42 a.m.<strong>

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

Perry parked his hovercraft behind a garbage dumpster. Withdrawing a small key, he placed it in the lock and opened the door. He walked to the flight of stairs, and proceeded to climb.

**11:45 a.m.**

A knock filled the empty hallway, and Perry waited.

**11:51 a.m.**

Annoyed, Perry buzzed the doorbell.

"Alright! Alright!" came a gravelly voice. "I'm coming!"

There was a fumble, and the door opened to reveal a hunched man in a lab coat.

"Perry the Platypus? Well this is unexpected. And by unexpected, I mean…well, unexpected! What are you doing here?"

He opened the door a little wider, and Perry walked in. No obvious hidden traps snagged him, no giant, evil machines were in sight.

Perry stopped and looked up at his nemesis.

"Well, you see, I just wanted to take a few days off!" he said, shrugging. "I needed a break from building Inators. Soda?" he held out a can similar to one he held in his hand.

Perry shook his head. It was unlike himself to refuse—he particularly liked the drink the doctor held out for him. But he had more important things on his mind.

He pulled out a notepad and pen and began to scribble. He tore of the sheet and handed it to the doctor.

Doofenshmirtz accepted the paper, squinting as he read it.

"You _want_ me to build an _Inator_?" he exclaimed, completely taken aback.

Perry nodded, a little embarrassed. He clasped his hands behind his back, and bit the inside of his cheek.

The doctor looked back at the paper.

"You want me to build a _Remember_-inator? Why would you want a Remember-inator?"

Perry looked down at his feet, too embarrassed to answer. Doofenshmirtz was quiet for a few minutes, and so Perry waited. If the doctor said no, than Perry's plan would never come to pass. If he said yes…

Doofenshmirtz tossed the paper, and it floated gracefully to the ground.

"Oh, what the heck!" he exclaimed. "I'm not doing anything anyway!"

Perry looked up, hardly daring to believe his ears.

**2:21 p.m.**

"Behold! The Remember-inator!" Doofenshmirtz cried at the top of his lungs.

In his hands, he held a small remote, about the size of a regular TV remote control. Perry had specifically asked for it to be hand-held.

"So, what are you trying to remember anyway?" the doctor asked.

Perry pointed at himself and shook his head.

"Oh, so it's not for you. Who's it for?"

"Gyururururururur."

"Fine, fine. I don't mean to pry!"

Doofenshmirtz handed Perry the remote, and he stared at it in complete happiness.

"Don't forget the self-destruct button I installed at the bottom. See?" He indicated the large red button. "You know, just in case you want to blow it up…" he shrugged as Perry rolled his eyes. "You never know when it might come in handy!" he responded.

Perry smiled and turned to leave, but stopped. He hesitated for just a moment, before turning back and hugging one of Doofenshmirtz's legs.

"Hey! Don't get all affectionate on me!" he cried. "I'm your nemesis remember?"

Perry quickly let him go, still smiling. He saluted, then ran out the door.

"Goodbye, Perry the Platypus!" he heard him call, as he ran down the stairs.


	3. Now Or Never

**So here's chapter 3. I hope y'all like it. Thanks for the feedback! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>2:45 p.m.<strong>

Perry arrived home, just as the boys' creation disappeared from the face of the earth.

Candace was beside herself. She babbled on about being trapped in a movie, where she had been chased by monsters that wanted to eat her. Her mom merely shrugged it away when the backyard was revealed to be empty, and set out a plate of cookies.

Perry discretely made his way into the midst of the group of children.

"Oh," said Ferb. "There you are Perry." And he picked him up so that he was included. Phineas fed him a cookie.

**6:49 p.m.**

The rest of the day was largely uneventful. They watched a couple of movies until dinner (both boys feeding him popcorn whenever their mom's back was turned). After dinner, the boys retired to their room and played videogames until it was time for bed.

**11:56 p.m.**

When they went to brush their teeth, Perry took the opportunity to look over the Remember-inator one more time. He spotted the red self-destruct button and shook his head, smiling. Dr. D. was many things, and predictable was one of them. He hid so that the boys wouldn't see him when they came out, and it wasn't long before they immerged.

It was now or never.

Perry flattened the on-button, pointing at the boys.

There was a loud _zap_, light flashed around the room, and Perry waited.

"Huh," said Phineas. "I didn't know we had a storm in the forecast tonight. Oh, well. If it doesn't stop by morning, I know what we're going to do tomorrow, Ferb."

"Build a massive umbrella?"

"…Hey! We could do that! I was actually thinking about making a cloud-clearer, but a massive umbrella would be much easier."

Perry accidentally dropped the Remember-inator. There was a _crash_ and a loud _bang_, and both boys simultaneously whirled around.

"What was that?" Phineas exclaimed. Then he spotted Perry.

"Appears to be nothing. C'mon Perry! Time for bed!"

Ferb lifted him up and carried him to bed. Perry chanced a glance at his former hiding place.

The Remember-inator was gone.

He sighed heavily as he nestled next to Ferb.

"What's wrong, boy?" he asked, stroking his fur.

But at that moment, the lights went out.


	4. Remembrance

**I thought I had finished this one, but I wasn't happy with the ending. So I re-wrote it. Hope y'all like it! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3:11 a.m.<strong>

Perry got up and made his way across the room. He leapt onto Phineas's bed and nestled next to him. Immediately an arm reached out and hugged him closer.

"Hello Agent P." Phineas whispered.

Slightly startled, but nonetheless delighted, Perry smiled.

Phineas, however, was suddenly wide awake.

"Perry?" he asked in the dark.

Perry made his usual chatter, and Phineas leaned over and turned on the light. He sat up and turned his gaze on Perry, staring at him long and hard. Perry made no effort to put on his "mindless, domestic pet" face, but rather, looked back at his young owner. Across the room, Ferb pushed himself into a sitting position, squinting in the sudden light.

"What's up, Phineas?" he asked.

"Perry…" Phineas began, but he stopped, his mouth hanging open. Perry turned, looked at the green-haired boy and chattered.

Ferb's eyes suddenly widened. "Agent P…" he whispered.

"You too?" Phineas asked. "I was afraid I was just dreaming…" he screwed his eyes tightly shut and rubbed his head.

"We had built a platypolt…" he said. "We launched it, but we hit something and found ourselves flying towards a building…"

"…in it we found a pharmacist." Ferb continued.

"No, wait!" Phineas exclaimed. "He was an evil scientist…"

"Not-so-evil evil scientist." Ferb corrected.

Phineas looked back at Perry, who nodded.

"We fixed his Other-Dimensionator, and we went to another dimension…"

"…where the Dr. was famous…was the ruler of the Tri-State area…"

"…his other-dimension self was evil…evil_er_ though…"

"…and he ordered the platyborg to attack us…"

Here they both stopped. Simultaneously, they turned and looked at the platypus.

"Perry?" Phineas asked again.

Heart pounding, he stood up, withdrew his brown fedora, and placed it on his own head.

"Agent P…" they whispered in unison.

Perry smiled and nodded. The boys stared at him for the longest time, neither speaking. Then:

"We had our memories erased." Phineas stated it.

Perry nodded again.

"They told us, that you would have to leave."

"But if we forgot, you could stay."

Perry nodded for a third time. He clasped his hands and waited, half expecting an explosion from Phineas. But none came. Only shock, bewilderment, and confusion.

"So how is it that we remembered?" Ferb asked.

"Maybe…maybe something went wrong with the Amnesinator…"

Perry suddenly wished he had the Remember-inator. Or that he could speak English.

Phineas shook his head. "This is all so hard to get my head around…"

All of a sudden, Perry had an idea. He leapt off of Phineas's bed, and gestured for them to follow. The boys looked at each other, then back at Perry. He smiled, and held out his hand.

Then, Phineas and Ferb scrambled out of their beds. Each taking one of his hands, the little platypus led them into the living-room. He brought them over to the sofa. Letting go of both of them, Perry pulled out his locket. He raised it, pointing it at the mirror that hung above on the wall. It opened, revealing a secret tunnel. Perry looked back at the boys. Each with their mouths open, they stared at the entrance, then at Perry. He smiled, and jumped onto the edge, gesturing for them to follow, before disappearing into it.

The boys looked at each other, a draft swaying their hair.

"We might as well." Ferb stated. And, one after another, they jumped in.

Perry was waiting for them, smiling at their astonishment. They walked about the room, exclaiming and admiring all the different gadgets and technology.

"Wow, Ferb!" Phineas cried. "Look at this…" he stopped. "Wait a minute, we've been here before!" he looked at Perry, then at Ferb. "That secret mission we went on last year where we rescued Candace. _You_ didn't build all this! Why didn't you tell me?"

Ferb shook his head. "Actually, I…"

There was a sudden fizzing sound on the giant screen. Perry's head whipped around faster than either boys had thought possible. He turned back to them, eyes full of panic.

"C'mon Ferb!" Phineas cried, grabbing his stepbrother's arm and leaping behind the hovercraft.

Suddenly the bearded face of a man flashed onto the screen.

"Uh, good morning Agent P." he said, a little confused. "I don't seem to recall calling you yet. But no matter, the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz was spotted building some sort of Remember-inator. We don't know what he wants to remember, but it could be related to the events that happened two weeks ago. You remember," he paused, "the one where your owners found out your secret identity. Unnecessary as it is to remind you, take _every precaution_ from now on. You'll have to be even more discrete." He stopped. "Uh, what was I going to say Carl?"

"About stopping Doofenshmirtz." Came the nasally reply.

"Oh, yes! First thing in the morning, you must stop Doofenshmirtz." He looked at his watch. "Well, that's about it! Good night, Agent P."

The screen went blank.

With a sigh of relief, Perry switched it off.

Phineas and Ferb came out of hiding. They looked at each other, then at Perry. He didn't make eye-contact.

"A _Remember-inator?_" Phineas asked.

Perry still didn't look at his owners.

"Dr. D was _spotted _building a_ Remember-inator?_"

It wasn't an accusation. Just a question.

"You didn't, by any chance, have anything to do with it did you?"

Slowly, Perry looked up into the faces of the boys, before looking back down.

"That must have been what the 'lightening' was." Came the only reply. Perry cautiously looked up again.

"So, we're not supposed to have remembered any of this?"

Perry shook his head.

"Then why did you do it?"

Perry sighed. Carefully, he lifted the fedora off his head and held it out for the boys.

"What?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"You would really give up all this?" Phineas asked.

Perry nodded vigorously. He would have given anything to stay with Phineas and Ferb.

The boys looked at each other, silently communicating. Then they nodded. Ferb reached out and took Perry's hat, then replaced it on his head.

"It's okay, Perry." Phineas said smiling. "We won't tell."

Perry smiled, happier than he had ever been before in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>10:46 a.m.<strong>

Phineas looked around. "Hey! Where's…" he stopped and looked at his stepbrother, who in turn looked back.

"Where's Perry?" he finished.

That evening, when Perry came home, Phineas said, "Oh, there you are Perry," and hugged him, smiling.

_Oh, there you are Agent P._ he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Please let me know!<strong>


End file.
